Brighter Than Anyone
by Marie Rose Williams Hale
Summary: Una pareja se compone por dos personas. Pero aveces el amor puede no ser correspondido. Cuando dos seres se aman con intensidad, y no se animan a confesárselo por temor. ¿Podrá un embarazo hacerles ver lo que habían ignorado por años?


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos y disfruto amoldandolos a mis historias.

**Nombre del Fic.: **Brighter Than Anyone

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró: **Brighter

**Autor: **Marie Rose Williams Hale

**Número de Palabras.:** 4.256

**Link al perfil del contest: **http : / / www .fanfiction. net /u/2746802/ the-paramore-twilight-c0ntest (Sin espacios)

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella/Edward.

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: **

HOLA! Bien, un Nuevo one-shot. Tenía pensado publicarlo más adelante ya que no llegaría con el tiempo, pero bueno, vi que daban 5 días más para publicar nuesros shots y me dije "Rosario, este es tu momento." Así que aquí lo tienen. Más info. Abajo.

**

* * *

**

**B****righter**** T****han**** A****nyone**

Isabella miraba el mar desde lejos. El cual danzaba con grandes olas bajo la lluvia. El agua se movía de un lado al otro, se mecía con el viento fuertemente, pero eso, a ella no le importaba.

Estaba parada bajo la lluvia, mirando el agua mecerse violentamente, sin importarle empaparse completamente.

Sabía perfectamente que aquello era una irresponsabilidad de su parte, pero en esos momentos, aquello no le importaba demasiado.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, mezclándose con las gotas de lluvia que seguían cayendo. Un dolor insoportable la consumía, y lo único que ella podía hacer, era pensar en la imagen que había visto casi una hora atrás.

Aquella que le rompió el corazón en miles de pedazos, haciéndole pensar que jamás podría juntar aquellos fragmentos nuevamente.

Bella sabía perfectamente, que ni su hermana, ni su mejor amigo podrían consolarla en aquel momento.

Lo único que necesitaba era respirar aquel aire salado de mar, sentir la lluvia sobre si, olvidarse de lo vivido.

El teléfono celular que tenía en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar insistentemente. La joven — que no podía pasar de los 18 años — tomó el pequeño aparato y miró su pantalla.

Llamada entrante: Alice

Rápidamente apretó el diminuto botón que servía para cortar las llamadas, y apagó el teléfono.

Luego de guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo, se sentó sobre una gran roca que había cerca de la orilla del mar. El agua seguía cayendo copiosamente, pero eso a ella seguía sin parecerle importante.

.

.

.

— ¡Por Dios Bella! No te puedes ir así como así, no puedes tratar de dejar todo atrás — Alice, la hermana de Isabella chilló enojada. Su melliza quería irse de aquel sitio a como de lugar, y ella, como que se llamaba Mary Alice Swan, no lo permitiría.

— ¿Para qué me quedaría Alice? Mi novio ha muerto, ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera estoy triste por eso. ¡Estoy triste por que iba con otra mujer en su auto cuando chocó! ¡Por que iba con su amante! — la castaña miraba con los ojos llorosos a su hermana a la vez que le mentía, ella sabía perfectamente que Leah no era la _amante_. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones. Odio y culpa luchaban cabeza con cabeza liderando sus sentimientos. Pero alivio y dolor también corría por su cuerpo.

— ¿Por mí? Soy tu hermana Bella, jamás nos hemos separado ¡Nunca! Y ahora tu quieres irte, ¿así como así? ¿Es que acaso estas loca? No puedo dejar que te vayas. Además, piensa en Edward, o en Emmett y en Rosalie, incluso en Jasper… Ellos te echarían tanto de menos — exclamó la pequeña, por que sí, aunque tuviera la misma edad de Isabella y fuera su melliza, era un tanto… bajita.

— Tengo que hacerlo Alice, ya no puedo quedarme aquí. —

— Entonces voy contigo — anunció firmemente la pelinegra, sin dudar — Eres lo único que tengo Bella. Desde que Renée y Charlie murieron, solo nos tenemos la una a la otra. No puedes dejarme sola. No puedes, y no lo harás. Por que yo me iré contigo. —

— Alice, se seria. No me voy por que quiero, me están ofreciendo un gran trabajo, uno que no puedo rechazar. Además, ¿Qué pasaría con Jasper? Se cuanto lo amas, no sobrevivirías sin él, y yo no seré la encargada de separarlos. Tú te quedarás aquí, con el amor de tu vida, y con nuestra familia, por que los Cullen son nuestra familia, y yo me iré a trabajar a Boston. —

Antes de que su hermana pudiera refutar, Isabella tomó las dos maletas que había a sus pies, y las puso en el baúl del auto que su mejor amigo, Edward, le había regalado para su cumpleaños número 18. En hermoso Chrysler Cruiser color rojo metalizado.

La castaña recordó lo que tardó su amigo en convencerla de aceptarlo y de tirar al basurero a su Chevy, o 'chatarra' como solía llamarla él. La verdad, y algo que ella nunca admitió a la familia Cullen, es que amaba aquel coche. Era cómodo, sin contar que era mucho más silencioso y rápido que su antigua camioneta, la cual podría haber sido perfectamente la bisabuela de su auto nuevo.

Se acercó a su hermana y la envolvió en un gran abrazo, sintiendo como la lágrimas de la más pequeña mojaban su blusa y llegaban a su alma.

Se separó rápidamente de Alice. Sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo, su ojos la traicionarían y lloraría como una magdalena.

Y era exactamente eso lo que no quería que su familia viera. No quería que la vieran destruida por el dolor.

.

.

.

— ¡Hasta que atiendes! — exclamó Emmett al otro lado de la línea — ¿Acaso tratabas de evitarme, pequeña tramposita? — Preguntó en tono jocoso. — No es como si pudieras hacerlo. —

— ¿Tratar de evitarte, Emmett? ¿A ti? Es como subir al escenario en el medio de un concierto de Justin Bieber y pegarle saliendo ilesa. Algo que sin dudas quiero hacer, pero por algún motivo obvio que yo no logro entender, no puedo. — Isabella rió y llevó una de sus manos a su todavía no tan prominente vientre de embarazada, con la otra sosteniendo el teléfono en su oído.

— ¿Y por qué querrías pegarle a Justin? El tan simpático… Oye ¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que si querías evitarme? ¿Y encima me comparaste con el niño? Puede que sea simpático, pero Dios sabe que yo soy mucho, mucho más sexy que él. ¿O no, Rosie? — la castaña pudo escuchar claramente el golpe que su rubia amiga le dio a Emmett, y la risa aguda de su hermana al otro lado de la línea.

La conversación entre ellos fue más larga de lo usual, pero tampoco se extendieron mucho. Emmett le contó que tanto Edward, como Jasper habían sido admitidos en la misma universidad — no le dijo cual, y es que ella tampoco se lo preguntó — y que Rosalie y él, al fin se habían comprometido. Alice por su lado iría junto a su novio, como Bella había predicho, y sabía muy bien, la pequeña duende no podría desprenderse de su amado.

Ella por su parte, le contó sus novedades, — obviando el hecho de tener 4 meses de embarazo — mencionando sus compañeros de universidad y de trabajo. Le contó sobre Mike, un chico que la perseguía y le pedía todas las tardes, sin excepción, una salida.

.

.

.

— Te lo voy a decir por última vez Mike. No–quiero–salir–contigo. ¿Te quedó claro? No me interesas. — La joven Swan miró con molestia a su rubio compañero de universidad. ¿Ese chico no entendía que ella no estaba interesada?

— ¡Oh, vamos Bella! Solo dame una oportunidad, y te juro que no te arrepentirás. — La castaña lo miró con indiferencia. —

— Hagamos algo, saldré contigo _solo_ si me respondes bien una pregunta. ¿De acuerdo? — el rubio asintió con la cabeza repetidamente, emocionada por la posibilidad de salir con la chica. No es que le gustara mucho, pero tenía que sumarla a su lista de conquistas. Jamás nadie lo había rechazado y ella, una chiquilla llegada de un pueblucho diminuto y desconocido, no sería la excepción. Podría ser hermosa y todo, pero ella no era mejor que él.— Si te dijera que estoy embarazada, ¿Saldrías igual conmigo? —

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. No era un idiota, obviamente no se metería con una chica embarazada, no tenía ganas que ningún novio celoso lo acechara, ni tampoco de que le inculcaran un bebé que no era suyo.

Por lo que sin dudarlo, negó con la cabeza desconfiadamente.

— Bien, entonces, creo que no me queda más que hacer esto. — con determinación, Isabella tomó la mano del muchacho, y la llevo a su vientre, que si bien no estaba tan formado para verse, podía sentirse perfectamente. Y por más estúpido que fuera Mike Newton, él notaría su estado rápidamente.

.

.

.

El coche frenó de golpe, y Edward se quedo inmóvil, mirando por la ventana de su volvo. ¿Qué hacía Bella allí? Se preguntaba sin entender.

Lentamente abrió la puerta del auto y salió. Un diluvio caía sobre la ciudad, recordándole sus días en Forks, esos días cuando la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre su casa y él veía las gotas golpear su ventana, para luego caer lentamente por ella hasta desaparecer junto con las anteriores. Esos días que había dejado atrás para avanzar con su vida, y olvidar sus desdichas.

Se acercó a Isabella lentamente, sin entender la situación del todo. La hermosa chica se apoyaba torpemente al frente de el auto que él mismo le había regalado. Con la mano que no sostenía el auto, se tocaba el vientre, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente y respiraba profundamente.

Fue en ese momento que él reparó en algo que antes, no había notado. La remera empapada que llevaba puesta la chica, dejaba notar como su vientre sobresalía. Demostrando que tenía aproximadamente, unos 4 o 5 meses de embarazo.

Bella Swan era ajena a la cercanía de Edward, para ella, él estaba en alguna ciudad lejana con Jasper y su hermana, en la universidad. No tenía ni la menor idea, que era la misma universidad a la que _ella_ iba, la que habían elegido. Y por supuesto, ellos tampoco lo sabían.

Salía de una sucursal de esa cadena de cafeterías mundialmente famosa, cuando un dolor la hizo tirar el café al piso por la sorpresa y sostenerse de su lujoso auto.

Rápidamente, el dolor _físico_ desapareció. Pero la sorpresa, y el dolor _emocional_ durarían más de lo que ella imaginaba.

Levantó la vista y, si no fuera por que ya había tirado su café al suelo — por el cual más tarde se preocuparía, ya que no le había sido barato, y en ese momento, el dinero no le sobraba — lo habría tirado otra vez.

Su mejor amigo —y secreto amor platónico — estaba de pie frente a ella, mirando su ya notorio vientre con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Edward… — su susurro fue suave, y aún así, mas allá de la copiosa lluvia que caía sobre ellos, él la oyó con claridad. Él siempre la oiría con claridad, ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana, su _todo._

— Bella… ¿Qué-qué te ha pasado? — La pregunta caló hondo en la joven Swan, quien acariciaba su vientre amorosamente. ¿Acaso no era obvio lo que le había pasado? Edward era un hombre muy inteligente, no comprendía su pregunta.

— ¿No es eso algo obvio, querido? — trataba de no sonar dura, pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida por la mirada que tenía en sus ojos Edward. Desilusión. Ella lo había desilusionado.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó el joven Cullen mirando a su pequeña amiga embarazada, quien estaba sentada en el sillón del nuevo apartamento de su amigo aún sin entender del todo.

Hasta hacía dos horas Isabella aún pensaba en como le confesaría a su querida familia su estado. ¿Cómo les explicaría que, sabiendo su estado de embarazo, había huido de allí para que no la vieran caer pedazo a pedazo? Lo peor de todo, es que ahora esos pensamientos le resultaban insignificantes.

Ya no importaban las opiniones de los Cullen — al menos no de su totalidad — sino que ahora pensaba en como explicarle al amor de su vida-no correspondido, que estaba embarazada de el perro Black, como él solía llamar a su fallecido _ex_-novio.

— Yo… Edward yo… no se como explicártelo. — le dijo la temerosa chica, y era toda la verdad. Sinceramente, ella no sabía que decirle ni como explicarlo.

— Podrías empezar por la verdad Bella, por contarme toda la verdad. Yo se que no amabas a Black, por eso me sorprendió tu huida. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese perro, Bells? —

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de él! — el grito de Bella sorprendió a Edward, pero es que con aquel comentario la había enfurecido. — Jacob esta muerto, Edward ¡Muerto! ¿Ni aún así lo dejarás en paz? —

— Lo siento, yo… lo siento, perdóname. — Edward se arrepentía, pero no podía evitar sentir odio hacia él. Siempre lo había hecho, que estuviera muerto no significaba que dejara de odiarlo. Le había dado pena su muerte, pero aquello no cambiaba nada.—

— Muy bien. Te contaré todo, absolutamente todo, y me arrepentiré, estoy segura. — El joven Cullen la miraba sin comprender ¿Qué le confesaría?

— Jacob y yo hacía meses que peleábamos todo el tiempo, Edward. Yo lo adoraba, pero él sabía muy bien que era un amor fraternal, no algo pasional ni romántico. Y eso lo mataba…

_**Bella Pov.**_

_Jacob Black había sido mi novio por tres años, y aunque siempre me había esforzado por amarlo, no podía._

_Y él lo notaba. Todos los días me decía cuando me amaba, y me confesaba que sin mi no podría vivir._

_Nunca le dije que lo amaba, no le mentiría. Él era demasiado bueno para tener que soportar mis palabras falsas._

_Cuando comenzamos nuestra relación, el sabía todo lo que implicaba. _

_Mis llantos, mis molestias, aquellos molestos en los que me volvía insoportable y ni mi hermana me soportaba._

_Aguantaba día a día mis llantos, soportaba cuando le hablaba horas y horas de mis padres, quienes habían sido sus padrinos. Me había apoyado, me había abrazado y besado. Siempre había estado para mi._

_Y aún así, yo no podía amarlo. Me esforzaba tanto por poder hacerlo, pero era imposible._

_Otro había robado mi corazón, y eso era algo que yo no podía cambiar. Lamentablemente, el amor no se elegía._

_Y eso Jacob lo comprendió demasiado tarde._

_— Jake, tengo que hablar contigo. — le dije en cuanto entré a su departamento._

_— Yo también Bella, yo también. — _

_Jacob se dio vuelta y me miró, y no espero ni dos segundos para tirarme la noticia en la cara._

_— Estoy saliendo con otra persona Bells.—_

_— ¿Qué?_

_— Lo siento, la conocí hace dos meses y nos enamoramos. Estamos saliendo hace dos semanas. — dijo como si nada, pero lo conocía, cuando se sentía culpable se hacía el indiferente._

_— ¿Y no podías esperar a terminar conmigo para salir con otra?— le pregunté enfurecida. Sabía que el no se merecía mi desamor, pero yo jamás le había mentido, y mucho menos engañado. El sabía en lo que se metía, y no tenía derecho a hacerme eso._

_— Lo siento Bella, pero estoy cansado de vivir bajo su sombra. De mendigarte amor como si fuera un perro. ¿Así me dice tu mejor amigo no? El perro Black. Pero ya no más, me cansé. –_

_Vi todo rojo. No podía creer que después de tres años el me hiciera este planteo._

_— ¿Tu estabas cansado Jacob? Por Dios, viste una oportunidad y la aprovechaste. Yo estaba rota por la muerte de mis padres, por que él no me quería. Y entonces entraste y te metiste en mi vida. Siempre supiste que yo no podría darte amor, y lo aceptaste. Jamás te engañé, jamás te mentí, jamás te dije algo que no era. Y aún así, ¿Ahora me echas la culpa? Durante estas dos semanas, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te acostabas con otra y luego tenías sexo conmigo? Que patético eres Jacob. — Jake me miraba con pena, él sabía que absolutamente todo lo que yo decía era cierto. — Ojala tengas suerte en tu vida, olvídate que alguna vez fuimos amigos, olvídate que yo existí siquiera. No quiero volver a verte ¡Jamás!_

Edward Cullen miraba a su amiga con furia contenida.

— ¡Ese maldito perro! — gruñó enojado.

— No Edward, no. El estuvo mal, lo reconozco. No tenía que engañarme con otra, el sabía que si se enamoraba de otra yo lo dejaría ir, por que el merecía ser feliz con alguien que lo amara. Me soportó durante tres años, sabiendo que no lo amaba, esforzándose para ganarse mi amor. Y aún así, nunca lo logro…

— Entonces Black no estaba con su amante el día del accidente, estaba con su novia. — asintió Edward con vos apagada, mientras miraba con cariño a esa chica frente a él. — Bells… Yo necesito hacerte una pregunta. — Edward no ahondó en el tema, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que Isabella había entendido a que se refería.

— ¿De quién estoy enamorada, cierto? —

El joven Cullen asintió vigorosamente, intrigado por quien sería el hombre de su vida, y deseando desde los mas profundo de su ser, que aquella respuesta fuera la que quería oír, aún cuando lo veía prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra graduación? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ese día? —

_— El día que abras los ojos, será tan tarde Edward. ¿De cuántas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón, y esperar de el que continúe latiendo? _—

Él jamás había olvidado esa frase. Escucharla decir eso, con tanto dolor, y sin saber por que, lo hacía sentirse demasiado mal. Había pasado noches en vela tratando de descifrar aquella frase, y siempre llegaba a lo mismo. Isabella Swan era imposible de entender, y ella sería su muerte.

— Ese día habías llevado a Tania al baile. Días antes me habías contado, detalle por detalle, como había sido tu primera vez, con ella. No te imaginas lo horrible que es que el amor de tu vida te cuente eso Edward, simplemente terrible.

Antes de que el joven Cullen pudiera abrir la boca, la puerta principal del departamento se abrió.

Isabella se giró a observar a las personas que habían entrado a allí, sin previo aviso.

Edward se había olvidado de comentarle el pequeño detalle. Él vivía con Jasper y con Alice.

.

.

.

— … Y vamos a comprarle una hermosa cuna blanca, ya puedo imaginar como será su habitación, pintada de un… — La melliza de Isabella hablaba y hablaba, sin saber que su hermana estaba muy lejos de allí, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba, cuando ni siquiera lo había planeado. La castaña pensaba llevarse el secreto a la tumba, y ahora, con las hormonas revolucionadas, y estando mas emocional que antes, había abierto la boca sin siquiera proponérselo.

¡Tierra llamando a Bella! ¿Hola, hay alguien? — Su hermana le daba golpecitos en la frente tratando de devolverla a la realidad. Isabella enfocó su vista en ella y le sonrió sin ganas.

Después de muchas insistencias por parte de su hermana, Bella le contó todo lo que había pasado, mientras en la habitación de al lado, Jasper y Edward discutían.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — gruñó enojado.

— Edward, Bella le confió ese secreto a Alice. Y sabes como es la peque, no puede callarse nada, sino me lo decía a mi, pondría una pancarta que cruzara todo Forks… ¡ISABELLA SWAN ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! Me hizo prometerle que no te lo contaría, y sabes que no puedo resistirme a sus ruegos…

— Pero… Jasper, sabes lo importante que es Bella para mi… — El cobrizo se quejaba como niño pequeño, sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarse, pero aún así, se sentía traicionado.

Jasper Hale siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Edward, o al menos desde que se conocieron, a los 10 años. A los 16, siendo ya dos adolescentes 'maduros' — o al menos eso decían ellos, ya que sus padres opinaban diferente — habían conocido el amor por primera vez, y única para ambos. Jasper estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pequeña Alice Swan, y después de meses de mirarla y no tocarla, le había confesado su amor. Resultó que ella se sentía igual.

En cambio para Edward no fue igual. Estar enamorado de tu mejor amiga no es nada fácil, más cuando sabes que ella no siente lo mismo.

El joven Cullen había tenido que soportar ver a su amiga y único amor con otro desde los 15, y desde ese momento se había obligado a olvidarla.

Estuvo con diferentes chicas durante ese tiempo, pero ni Tania, ni Jessica y mucho menos Renata o Lauren podían ser comparadas con Bella. Ella, a sus ojos, era la mujer perfecta, y luego de años luchando contra su amor, se dio cuenta que no podría olvidarla. Jamás.

.

.

.

"Es sencillo," se repetía Edward Cullen mirándose al espejo "solo vas allí, y le dices cuanto la amas".

La mente del cobrizo se retorcía dolorosamente, no podía dejar de pensar en que el amor de su vida no le correspondiera.

Sí, ella se lo había confesado, pero él, estando ciego de amor, no quería entender lo que veía.

"Quizá no me equivoqué, quizá si me ama."

— Edward, cariño, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Bella desde la sala de estar de su departamento.

Isabella ya había aceptado que su amado no era para ella. Le había confesado su amor, y el únicamente había hecho oídos sordos a su confesión. Después de todo, aquello era mejor que tener que separarse de él.

Edward abrió la puerta del baño en el que se había encerrado hacía mas de quince minutos. Temblaba como una hoja de papel frente a un gran ventilador amenazante, pero había decidido que era el momento, 4 años era mucho tiempo.

— Lo siento, necesitaba refrescarme un poco. —

Desde pequeño, Edward Cullen siempre había tenido la capacidad de mentir sin que se le moviera un pelo, razón por la cual su hermano Emmett — un mentiroso espantoso — lo odiaba, y capacidad que le había salvado de muchas, más frente a su mejor amiga.

A pesar de todo, aquello no había sido un mentira. Los nervios le estaban jugando un mala pasada y además de tener un gran nudo en el estomago transpira como si estuviera en medio del desierto y no en un apartamento de Boston, en pleno invierno.

— Yo… yo… Bella, tenemos que hablar. En realidad yo necesito hablarte. — El corazón de la castaña se estrujo en su pecho. Temía que su amigo le dijera que no quería volver a verla. Aquello la mataría.

— Di-dime. — tartamudeó ella asustada.

**But if you take what's your's and I take mine **

**Must we go there? **

**Please not this time. No, not this time.**

**(Pero, si tu tomas los que es tuyo, y yo tomo lo mio.**

**¿Iremos allí?**

**Por favor, no ahor. No, no ahora.)**

— Sabes que has sido mi mejor amiga por años… Siempre que necesité a alguien, tu estuviste allí. Cuando tenía pesadillas y era solo un niño, sabía que te las podía contar a ti. Solo así mi miedo se iría. Pero ahora… —

**Well, this is not your fault.**

**But if I'm without you,**

**then I will feel so small**

**(Bueno, esto no es tu culpa.**

**Pero si estoy sin ti,**

**entonces me sentiré tan pequeña.**

— Nuestros sentimientos han cambiado. Ya no somos los mismos niños que podía llorar juntos, reir juntos, hacerlo todo juntos. Yo ya no me siento igual…

**If you run away now, **

**will you come back around? **

**And if you ran away, **

**I'd still wave goodbye **

**(Si huyes ahora**

**¿Volverás?**

**Y si te vas lejos,**

**Todavía te diría adios.)**

— Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Eres inteligente, alegre, siempre sonries y estás aquí para mi. Eres un ángel. Mi ángel. ¿Cómo pretendías que no me enamorara de ti? ¿Acaso nunca notaste que eres única? ¿Qué brillas como ninguna? —

**And if you have to go .**

**Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does. **

**(Y si te tienes que ir.**

**Siempre tienes que saber que tu resplandeces, brillante como nadie.)**

— Se que está mal. Que no debería amarte. Pero lo hago. Por que eres única, eres especial. Nadie se te compara. Nadie. Y aunque haya tratado de distraerme con otras. Jamás, nunca nadie podrá superarte. —

Isabella Swan lloraba, sorprendida por lo que su amigo le decía. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro libremente, y sin invitación, igual que la lluvia en Forks, siempre inesperada.

— Lo siento. Te traicioné, tu confiaste en mi, y yo… Yo soy un idiota, pero hubiese sido mas idiota aún de no haber viste lo que eres. Resplandeciente. Brillante. Tu luz encandila Bella, se que suena a poema barato, un cliché, pero es cierto. Tu brillas. Me iré. Se que no te merezco. –

**I would have never known **

**And if it ends today **

**I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone**

**(Yo nunca lo hubiese imaginado.**

**Y si esto termina hoy,**

**Yo seguiré diciendo que tu brillas como ninguna.)**

— ¡No! — el grito de Isabella sorprendió al chico, quien se dirigía a la puerta apesadumbrado. — ¿Acaso no me escuchaste la semana pasada? ¡Te amo! Y te lo dije, te lo dije tantas veces. Cada te quiero, cada te amo. Nunca fueron simples demostraciones de afecto fraternal. Eran confesiones. Pero tu nunca quisiste verlo. —

Se miraron por mucho tiempo en silencio, ninguno emitió ningun sonido. Hasta que el rompió el silencio.

— ¿Estuve ciego demasiado tiempo, cierto? —

— Mucho. Igual yo, tontos y ciegos. — Ella sonrió sinceramente, y en ese momento ambos cayeron a la realidad.

Se amaban. Se correspondían. Eran dos idiota enamorados y ciegos, quienes por fin descubrían la realidad.

Lentamente el joven se acercó a la muchacha, y mirandola dulcemente posó sus labios en los de ella. Era un beso lento y suave, una muestra de el amor que siempre se habían tenido, y habían temido demostrar. Un amor ya sin ataduras.

Lentamente el beso se volvió frenetico y desesperado. Y a los empujones llegaron a la habitación de ella.

— El final, tendría que haberle agradecido a Black. — comentó el en el momento que separaron para respirar.

— ¿Por qué? –

— Por que ahora podré hacer el amor contigo sin temor a que quedes embarazada. –

Isabella rió por el mal chiste de su amado, feliz por estar junto a él. Ahora tendrían la eternidad para amarse. Para besos, caricias, abrazos, discusiones y peleas.

Podrían amarse hasta el final de sus días.

Por que se pertenecían.

**Watching you shine bright**

**(Mirandote brillar.)**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusta como me quedó, espero que a ustedes igual. No espero ganar el contest ya que es mi primero, pero si les pido reviews. Si entraste, leíste y te gusto, nada te cuesta dejar un comentario dandome tu opinion. Me sentiría muy realizada teniendo varios reviews, nunca pido muchos, pero bueno, en esta oportunidad lo hare :P Si no tienes cuenta en FF. net, te aviso que igual puedes comentar, espero lo hagas. **

**Cariños, besos y abrazos.**

**Marie Rose Williams Hale.**


End file.
